The 18th International Symposium on Polycyclic Aromatic Compounds (ISPAC 18) will be held at the Kingsgate Conference Center at the University of Cincinnati, OH, from 9-13 September, 2001. This symposium is organized under the auspices of the International Society for Polycyclic Aromatic Compounds and will also serve as the 5th Biennial Meeting of the Society. The scientific program will focus on recent scientific developments in the chemistry and biology of PACs and related compounds. The purpose of this symposium is to provide a forum for scientists from a variety of disciplines to exchange information and discuss current, state-of-the-art PAC-related research advances. The goals of this symposium are to identify important areas for research emphases and opportunities for collaboration and synergy. The program will include both poster sessions and oral presentations in parallel sessions with invited presentations as well as submitted papers. Specific session topics will include the molecular biology of PAC carcinogenesis, exposure (human and environmental), chemistry (including analysis, synthesis and environmental aspects such as biodegradation and bioremediation), ecotoxicology, and risk assessment. Presentations covering new, original research will be published as a Symposium Proceedings (after peer review) in the Journal of Polycyclic Aromatic Compounds. The Symposium will also feature exhibits by providers of services and supplies, equipment manufacturers and information specialists. On September 9, prior to the start of the Symposium's scientific sessions, participants may elect to attend short courses organized around the topics of 1) chemistry and detection of PACs and metabolites in environmental and biological samples, and 2) biology and molecular epidemiology of PACs.